


Happy Birthday Tony Stark

by enchantedregina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Birthday Tony Stark, INFINITY WAR SPOILER, Pepper is still waiting for him, Pepperony - Freeform, Post Infinity War, Sad Pepper, Tony is stuck on a planet, a happy birthday one shot, no happy ending, this doesn't fix anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedregina/pseuds/enchantedregina
Summary: Pepper is still waiting for Tony to come home. Especially on his birthday.Not gonna write too much as the summary because of Infinity War Spoilers.





	Happy Birthday Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> this OS was originally for my twitter rp account, so in case you stumble over it, it's not stolen. :D
> 
> just some Pepperony feels because it was Tonys birthday a few days ago and he is still stuck on his planet. :c
> 
> enjoy and I'd love some feedback, like always and everyone. <3

~~_Say something, I'm giving up on you._~~  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to._

 

He wouldn't come, right?  
  
He wouldn't be here for his party.  
  
Neither would his friends.  
  
Pepper poked one of the last balloons in front of her. She had Happy take out the others. They didn't even know where Tony was. The last thing she heard of him was him being in that damn space ship.  
  
"You're owing me two dinners for that, Tony Stark.", she whispered quietly into the silence of the flat. Quickly she pressed a hand in front of her mouth, holding back a deep sob.  
  
Oh, how she had hoped Tony would be here for his birthday party. She had planned it already months before. She had every meeting scheduled to another time, she wanted to be free for today.  
  
This day should have been hers and Tonys. First the party with his friends and then...just them.  
  
Pepper slowly walked over to the window, as she took a sip of the whiskey. She felt like she needed that now. Her eyes travelled over the sky. It was clouded. Even looked like rain. Not a single star wanted to show up.  
  
Steve had called her. Told her what happened to the others. Nobody had heard of Tony or Peter. Maybe they weren't here anymore as well.  
  
Maybe Tony would never come home.  
  
Maybe she wouldn't even get to bury Tonys dead body. Because there wasn't even one. Maybe he turned to dust and maybe they'd never find a solution. To bring them back.  
  
Her head leaned against the wall, as she closed her eyes once more, her hand tightly around the glass. She couldn't hold back the tears. She had hoped Tony would show up last minute for his own party.  
  
She didn't want to accept that Tony just wouldn't come.  
  
But when she'd turn around and take a look at the clock, she knew it was too late. There were like five minutes left. And Tony wouldn't come.  
  
The present was wrapped neatly on the table. Nobody would open it today. Maybe nobody would ever open it. The glass nearly slipped from her hands when a small tremble went through her body.  
  
Quickly she downed the drink, hoping that at least the warmth of the whiskey would help her sleep tonight. Maybe she got now why Tony had often drank before sleep. It calmed her down a bit. But her heart was too loud. Too heavy. She couldn't stop the tears, even if she wanted to.  
  
"I can't do this without you, Tony. I swear..if you're dead..", she murmured and looked out of the window again, searching for the moon. "I'm going to find a way to bring you back and then I'll kill you again." She was so angry. Why didn't he have to go? Why couldn't he just..stay?  
  
No more surprises. He promised. He had promised it to her. The memories of that day kept creeping up in her mind. No matter how hard she fought them.  
  
"Just..come home. I don't care what you did. Or where you are. Just..please come home.", Pepper whispered quietly to herself and ran a hand over her face.  
  
For the next few minutes she just stood there and stared out of the window. Sometimes..Sometimes when she closed her eyes, she felt his arms around her. She'd lean into his embrace and his scent would hit her nose. But those moments got rare. The house started to lose Tonys scent. The shirt in which he slept before he left didn't smell like him anymore either.  
  
The bed almost stopped smelling like him too. The pillow just had a distant reminder of it left. It didn't help. This all didn't help.  
  
When the clock behind her made her realize that Tonys birthday was officially over, she slowly turned away from the window.  
  
The other whiskey glass on the table had been Happys. He had left before dinner. They both knew Tony wouldn't come.  
  
But Pepper didn't want to give up. But now - that it was over - the awful truth hit her like a train.  
  
Tony wouldn't come anymore. Tony was still gone. Maybe on some planet. Maybe he was just.. gone.  
  
Her eyes travelled over the single red balloon. The thought of going back into that lonely bed made her shiver.  
  
Pepper left her glass on the table. She would clean up tomorrow.  
  
"I miss you.", she murmured quietly into the darkness after she had turned out the light. Maybe she almost expected an answer. A surprise appearance of Tony. To prove her feelings wrong. That he'd still come. That he'd be late - but that he would be there.  
  
She had to shake her head over her own thoughts. She needed to stop wondering if Tony would come back.  
  
With a heavy heart she went into the bedroom, slipping into his shirt, before she snuggled into his pillow. The tears just flooded the fabric beneath her.  
  
After a while her eyes fell closed, exhausted of crying and waiting from all the past weeks.  
  
Her fingers gently caressed the spot next to her, just thinking about Tony and the future.  
  
Even if she had to find him by herself - she would. She would go through hell and back again and she wouldn't care.  
  
With a deep sigh she turned around, her eyes falling on the nightstand. She couldn't see anything but she knew it was there. The necklace he had given her. Almost at the same time she touched the engagement ring, smiling a bit.  
  
He would come back. Tony always did. And she would be here whenever he came. Whatever he had went through.  
  
She had never been more ready to be Pepper Stark.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Tony.", she murmured quietly into the silence.  
  
Maybe he couldn't hear her but she hoped he would feel it.  
  
Somewhere deep in his heart.

 

_Anywhere, I would've followed you._

~~_Say something, I'm giving up on you._ ~~

 


End file.
